warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gronrhun
Krasnoludzki Bóg Ognia, Stali, Kamienia i Mistrzostwa Rzemiosła Opis: Jak głoszą legendy, Gronrhun był pierwszym Krasnoludzkim kowalem, a więc przodkiem wszelkiego rzemiosła. Twierdzi się iż to on wynalazł kilka z runicznych symboli, a głównie te wzmacniające broń i zbroję. Gronrhun reprezentuje najlepszą i ulubioną przez same Krasnoludy część ich społeczności jaką jest rzemiosło – zdolność wykonywania z mistrzowską precyzją nawet najprostszych broni jak sztylet. Gronrhun jest przodkiem i patronem Kowali, Kowali Run, Rzeźbiarzy Klejnotów i Kamieni jak i wszystkich związanych z rzemiosłem. Nawet zwykły Krasnoludzki kowal wypowiada jego imię kiedy wykonuje kawał pięknej roboty. Co ma wzmocnić wynik pracy by był odporny na działanie czasu. Gronrhun jest przedstawiany jako brodaty muskularny Krasnolud odziany w buty z ciężkiej i grubej skóry oraz w takież spodnie i ubrany jest tylko w kowalski fartuch. Ogromne pięści pokrywają ciężkie metalowe rękawice w których dzierży mały młot w jednej i ciężki Kowalski młot w drugiej. Ciało jest pokryte potem co jest spowodowane długimi godzinami przebywania naprzeciwko pieca, czego wynikiem jest też długa dziko rosnąca biała broda. Zazwyczaj stoi przodem do kowadła. Charakter: Neutralny Symbol: Symbolem Gronrhuna jest Kowadło (Grong) z wyrytym symbolem Runy (Rhun). Z tych dwóch wyrazów wywodzi się imię czyli Gronrhun. Równie często używanym symbolem są skrzyżowane młoty jeden duży i drugi mały. Czasami symbolem jest czarny Kruk w połączeniu z Gronrhun, na starych malowidłach , widać kruka siedzącego w pobliżu kowadła, który śledzi uważnie jego pracę. Kilka teorii mówi, że Kruk jest posłańcem Morra, który obserwuje tworzenie narzędzi śmierci przez Gronrhuna. Jakkolwiek z niewiadomych powodów czarne Kruki są zawsze w pobliżu Kapłanów Gronrhuna, jak i w pobliżu wielu Kowali Krasnoludzkich lub rzemieślników, kilka zostało nawet uznane przez Krasnoludy za ich własność. Kapłani Gronrhuna noszą czarną szatę z krótkimi rękawami, więc można dostrzec ciężkie metalowe rękawice, które noszą. Symbol Gronrhuna jest wygrawerowany na lewej piersi ich szaty czystym srebrem, niektórzy noszą symbol skrzyżowanych młotów na ciężkim łańcuszku oplatającym ich szyje. Obszar Wyznawania: Gronrhun jest wyznawany na terenie całego Świata, gdzie tylko znajduje się Krasnoludzki rzemieślnik. Świątynie: W każdej twierdzy w jakiej znajdują się rzemieślnicy, na pewno znajduje się Świątynia Gronrhuna. Oczywiście tam znajdują się największe i najpiękniejsze z nich, poza tym mniejsze również istnieją w małych społecznościach, świątynie są zazwyczaj usytuowane w pobliżu najlepszego i najstarszego zakładu rzemieślniczego. Zbudowane są na kształt kuźni z ołtarzem w kształcie kowadła. Przyjaciele i Wrogowie: Kult Gronrhuna koegzystuje w przyjaznych stosunkach z resztą Krasnoludzkiego Panteonu. Istnieją jakieś powiązania pomiędzy tym kultem a kultem Morra, ale mimo wszystko kult ten nie utrzymuje kontaktów z kultami innych bogów. Oczywiście wrogami kultu są wrogowie wszystkich Krasnoludów. Święte dni: Mały festiwal odbywa się 11 dnia 11 miesiąca, który jest uwazany za dzień narodzin Gronrhuna. Tego dnia wszyscy rzemieślnicy zbierają się w Świątyni Gronrhuna gdzie spędzają czas od wschodu słońca aż do zachodu gdzie medytują oddając tym samym cześć swym przodkom. Kiedy słońce zajdzie, wspólnie zasiadają do biesiady pijąc piwo, jedząc i wspólnie tańczą aż do białego rana. Wymogi Kultu: Kult Gronrhuna jest dostępny dla każdego Krasnoluda związanego z rzemiosłem. Dla Kowali, Kowali Run, Zbrojmistrzów, Grawerów, Jubilerów, Kamieniarzy itp. Zasady: Wszyscy Nowicjusze i wyznawcy Gronrhuna muszą przestrzegać następujących zasad: · Nigdy nie tworzyć przedmiotów bez wykorzystania wszelkich możliwych zdolności (chyba że klient jest kimś do kogo żywisz urazę). · Nie zaczynaj pracy bez zaangażowania w to swej Duszy. · Nie doświadczaj towarzystwa osób które pracują wyłącznie dla zysku, pozwól by cierpiało na tym ich rzemiosło. · Nigdy nie poddawaj się Goblinom i im podobnym. Kategoria:Bogowie Przodków